


【冬盾】逆流

by touweiwushiliu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touweiwushiliu/pseuds/touweiwushiliu





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
“Stevie……宝贝……”Bucky呢喃，他缓慢地挺动下身，在他身上的小个子身体抖个不停，几乎像是一只受惊的鹿，Bucky有些害怕他会伤到他，但在他心里充盈的满足和喜悦让他几乎无暇去照顾那一点恐慌，Bucky仰起头想去索要一个亲吻。

“别那么叫我……”他的嘴被一只纤细的手捂住了，Bucky亲吻对方的掌心，“为什么？”他问，“你不喜欢吗？”

“只是感到很奇怪。”Steve咬着下唇说，他的睫毛抖个不停，羞耻和快感在同时席卷了他，他几乎想挡住自己的脸。但Bucky拉下了他的手，他在Steve的指节上亲了一口，灰蓝色的眼睛却没有移开，只是专注地看着Steve，他让Steve的胳膊攀上了他的肩膀。同时他仰起脸，亲上了Steve的双唇。

威士忌，烟草，苦涩的味道和细微的甘甜在瞬间充斥了Steve的口腔。

 

【一】

 

Bucky用鞋尖带上了门，他把纸袋装着的面包和水果放到了桌上，他累极了，是一点话也不想说的疲惫和厌烦，但他让自己的嘴角弯出了一个笑容，Bucky用指尖揉了揉下颌，“Steve？”他轻声叫，察觉到声音的沙哑后他轻轻地清了清嗓子，同时他稍微察觉了那么一点异样。

金发的小个子没有像往常一样就在屋里，或者应该说就在Bucky的视野范围内，Bucky稍微感到有些沮丧，因为缺少了往常的那个笑容和语气柔和的叫着他的名字的声音。

他们卧室的门紧闭着，Bucky走了过去，他抬起手想要敲门，“S……”Bucky住了嘴。

他真蠢。

直到这个时候Bucky才察觉了空气里那么点细微的味道，隐隐的，好像在随着空气浮沉的，甘美的，像是蜂蜜，像是牛奶，像是花朵。Bucky听到了门里传出的细微的压抑着的呻吟。

这没用。Bucky知道。抑制剂能让Steve在床上躺上半个月，去掉他的半条命。但omega根本不可能靠自己纾解出来。

Bucky觉得空气中甘美的味道似乎更加浓重了些，他的手有些发颤，Bucky的手握上了门把，他觉得自己就像一个站在面包房橱窗前的饥饿的孩子，因为隐约的香甜味道而整颗心发颤，整个脑子都被搅得乱糟糟的。这没用。Bucky知道，Steve应该把窗户关死了，但他的味道能把半个街区的alpha的吸引过来。

Bucky旋开了门把。

Steve惊慌地抬起头，他的半截小腿支在外面，形状纤细而优雅，他的上半身还穿着白衬衫，膝盖上盖着一条被单，层叠地积在了他的腹部。但谁都知道他在干什么，Bucky好像走进了面包房，好像走进了泛着甜蜜味道的糖果商店，所有的一切都是甜的，淌着蜜的河流，面包做的屋顶。

是让嗓子发疼的甜。

他们都知道这意味着什么。

Bucky站在门口看着Steve，他知道Steve的回答，Steve别无选择，抑制剂能去掉他的半条命，他们都不知道Steve还经不经得起这种折腾，而omega没法纾解，他不能随便去外面找一个alpha或者等着被强奸。

Bucky是一个alpha。

“过来，Bucky。”金色头发的人冲Bucky说，他整个人都有些发抖，湿润的嘴唇，亮的像含着水的蓝眼睛，他的声音带着些哭腔，带着些绝望，像是一只鸟被射杀后的哀鸣。

Steve别无选择。

Bucky走了过去。他关上了门。甘甜的味道席卷了他，像是美梦成真的所有集合。Bucky的膝盖接触到了床单。

 

他湿的不成样子。在手指捅入Steve的后穴时Bucky想，他把Steve抱到了自己的膝盖上，他应该是不知道Bucky喜欢他的，但在他第一次的发情期过后他应该就料到了这种结局。Bucky用手指开拓着Steve的后穴，那里湿滑而黏腻，近乎饥渴地绞着他的手指，Steve的手按在了Bucky的肩膀上，“Bucky……”他低低地呻吟着，声音好像在哭泣。Bucky用鼻尖轻蹭他颈侧的肌肤，“嘘，我在这儿呢，Stevie。”

Bucky的手掌握上了对方娇小挺翘的屁股，紧致的后穴紧紧地箍住了他的指根，Bucky在里面抽插着，Steve湿的不需要任何准备，Bucky分神想，因为自己的想法脸颊发烫，门窗被他们关死了，Bucky感觉自己被淹没在一片甜蜜的海洋里，但他愿意心甘情愿地窒息，Steve离他那么近，撑在了他的身上。他就像是一个上帝给他的礼物。Bucky仰起脸想亲吻Steve的嘴唇。

湿润的蓝眼睛看着他，金发的睫毛一颤一颤的，Steve咬紧了下唇。

“不要标记我，Bucky。”他说。“求求你，只是不要标记我。”他的声音嘶哑而微弱。

他没资格和Bucky谈条件的。Steve能坚持到现在还不失去理智已经很了不起了。到最后他什么也不会剩下，只会被情欲卷携，Bucky可以敷衍地答应他，或者可以干脆地拒绝他。所有的选择权都在Bucky的手上。

“好。”Bucky回答。他仰起脸，等待一个亲吻，Steve垂下了眼睛看他，蓝色的眼睛带着水光，藏在浓密的睫毛后面，他低下头，吻上了Bucky的嘴唇，细瘦的胳膊环住了Bucky的肩膀，他细微地喘息着，呻吟中好像带着蜜。

就像Bucky设想过的一切。

 

环住的肩膀宽阔而有力，已经有了肌肉的轮廓，Steve吻着Bucky，发现自己多少因为这个事实而情动地更厉害了些。

他知道自己会有这么一天。他也知道自己应该早早地安定下来。比成为一个omega更悲惨的是Steve受不了抑制剂，他简直就像是一剂针对他的圣水，而他成为了不被上帝眷顾的恶魔。当Steve睁开眼睛时Bucky握住了他的手，他的眼睛闭着，嘴唇无声地开合。

Bucky在为他祈祷。

Steve早知道会有那么一天。

在那双灰蓝色的眼睛睁开，Bucky的视线和Steve相触时Steve就知道了Bucky也了解了这个事实。Steve Rogers在布鲁克林的任何alpha那里都讨不找好，除了Bucky Barnes。

在牵手，喁喁的私语，月色下的吻之前Bucky先进入了他。

Steve发现自己多少还是有那么些不切实际的幻想的。

“Stevie……宝贝……”在粗大的性器捅入时Steve听到了Bucky的呢喃，从未接纳过任何人的地方被满满地撑开，Steve咬住了下唇，那很疼，他能感觉到Bucky是怎样一寸一寸地进入他的，所有的感官都好像被无限的放大，但Steve捂住了Bucky的嘴。

“别那么叫我。”他说，因为棕色头发的家伙现在的样子多少感到心跳的更快了些。额头上浮现的细密汗珠，微微睁大的灰蓝色眼睛，Bucky看起来可真英俊。

“为什么？”

“就只是……很奇怪。”Steve说，这确实很奇怪，上一秒他们还在满不在乎地勾肩搭背，但下一秒Steve就成了Bucky Barnes的“宝贝”，好像他成为小酒馆里待在Bucky身旁的姑娘中的一个，对方冲着他微笑，对他说上几句恭维话，然后转眼就能把他丢下。

“如果你非要那么说的话。”Bucky下意识地撅噘嘴，他凑上去亲吻Steve的嘴唇，他不敢动的太厉害，Steve还只是第一次，Bucky浅浅地挺动着。直到对方扯住了他的头发，湿润的蓝眼睛用较高的角度看着他，深红的嘴唇上布着浅浅的牙印，“用力干我，Bucky。”他听到Steve用沙哑的声音说。

好像在一瞬间所有事情就失去了控制。

Bucky放任自己被本能操控。他把Steve推倒到床上，弯着起对方白皙纤细的腿，Steve的胳膊揽住了Bucky的脖子，他不顾一切地亲吻着Bucky的双唇，Bucky重重地撞进了那个湿热紧致的所在，细瘦的腿环在了他的腰侧，滑腻的内侧肌肤紧贴着Bucky。Bucky想要啃咬对方全身，在Steve的身上布满了自己的印记，他想要宣布Steve属于自己，宣布这个小个子的归属和所有权。

Bucky舔着Steve的颈侧，他的性器捅入了最深处，他就快射精了，而泛着甘美信息素的位置离他那么近，Bucky甚至能感到他的犬牙蠢蠢欲动。Steve只是在他身下急促地喘息着，蓝眼睛迷蒙地像盖了一层纱，他什么都不会记得，他迷失在了情欲里。

而等他再次清醒他就会是他的了。Bucky想，alpha的本能席卷了他，Bucky忍不住用犬牙摩挲那里，他的血液好像蒸腾了起来，催促着他，逼迫着他，Bucky轻触那里的肌肤，薄薄的，炽热的鲜血在下面奔涌，甜蜜的味道在下面掩藏，他能轻松把Steve变成他的。

【只是别标记我，求求你。】他的声音绝望而又微弱，好像一只濒死的鸟。

只是那么近的距离又那么遥远。

Bucky重重地亲上了Steve的嘴唇。小个子从喉咙里发出了一声带着哭腔的尖叫，他的腿打着颤，Bucky射在了他的里面。

 

“你为什么这么生气？”

“你为什么不生气？！”Bucky忍不住回头大吼，他扯住了Steve的胳膊，发现对方蹙起眉后放松了力道，“我没打断那个混蛋的胳膊就已经是看在上帝的份上了。”

Bucky在巷口听到声响时想要冲进去，但他稍微犹豫了下，他知道Steve不喜欢被干涉，Bucky在犹豫什么时候是正确的时机。

但他听到了那句话，轻蔑的，不屑的，肮脏的话语，他从来没有想过会被套在Steve身上的。

【你以为我们不知道你和Barnes在做什么？你这个小婊子。】

Bucky感到血液涌上了他的大脑，所有的理智在一瞬间被抽空，“你他妈……！”他把拳头砸在了那个人的脸上，血液的味道让Bucky忍不住舔了舔下唇，膨胀的怒火和莫名的兴奋让他近乎失控，一声又一声的痛呼只是在火上浇油。

他怎么敢。他怎么敢。

“我没发现这有什么好生气的。”金发的青年静静地看着Bucky，Bucky和Steve一个年纪，但Steve要比他矮上一个头，他看起来几乎还是个少年呢，蓝绿色的眼睛看着Bucky，Steve的嘴角弯出了一个笑容，“他说的没错Bucky。”

“我早晚会成为别人的小婊子的。”

Bucky张大了眼睛。他突然失去了语言，他想要安慰Steve但他从来没有感到过话语是如此的苍白。

因为他想过侵占Steve，从Steve分化成omega的第一天。他感到痛苦，但在他的心里的某个隐秘的角落不是也在暗暗地感到窃喜吗？阴暗的想法滋生在他的心里，越是忽视就越是枝繁叶茂，因为这就是他的真实想法。

Bucky抿紧了下唇。他抱住了Steve，“不要那么说，”他沙哑地开口，“只是不要那么说，Stevie。”他想要安慰对方，但Bucky从未觉得语言如此无力，他怎样才能让这个人展开笑容，他怎样才能安慰他？Bucky偏过头亲吻Steve的脸颊，金发的人闭上了眼睛，Bucky沿着他的脸颊往下亲吻，直到吻到颈侧时他的心脏才真正地抽痛了起来。

因为Steve如此甜美，即使在这个时候他的本能依然在叫嚣着，像一只被困住的野兽似的不住地嘶吼。Bucky攥紧了手指，“我爱着你。”他说。

Steve没有回答。只是揽住了他的腰。“嗯。”过了一会儿Bucky听到了他的回答，低低的，好像自言自语似的。

 

Bucky从Steve的额角吻到他的眼皮，划过挺直的鼻梁，最后落在了对方饱满丰润的嘴唇上。“我会想你的。”Bucky低喃。

“你应该标记我。”Steve说。

“我知道那不是你想要的，”Bucky笑了出来，他亲亲对方的脸颊，“而且我不能让你做一个寡妇。owww，”Bucky假惺惺地痛呼，捉住了那只打在他肩膀上的修长纤细的手，他亲吻Steve的手背，“只是请记住，我永远爱着你，我的爱至死不渝，如果我能回来的话，如果到那个时候你还没嫁人的话，如果那个时候你觉得自己有哪怕是一丁点喜欢我的话，就考虑考虑我吧。”

他那么美，那么温柔，那么可爱，像是春日的阳光，像是夏日的清风，像是秋天泛红的苹果，冬日柔软泛着凉意的雪花。

Bucky想要禁锢他，Bucky想让他只属于他，更不用说他现在有了Steve的许可，哪怕是出于绝望的一时错念。Bucky细细地亲吻Steve的指节，他是天上的云朵，他是悬崖旁的百合花，他一直是Bucky的一切，但在Steve爱上他，在一切都成定局前Bucky不能。

“我会带着我全部的爱回来的。到那个时候如果你还没爱上谁的话就考虑考虑我吧。”

 

Steve看着迎面走过来的人，他歪了歪头，alpha冷厉的气息席卷了他，灰蓝色的眼睛冷淡地移到了他的脸上一秒后移开，厚重的战术靴踩在地面发出了沉闷的声响。“那是谁？”他问。

“资产。Captain。”穿着黑色制服的人简短地回答。  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
winter soldier看见了那个男人。

他的管理员带着他穿过走廊，他短促地看了一眼那个男人。是个不认识的人，他想，洗脑后的后遗症还让他的脑子犯浑，但他可以确定他不认识这个人。

如果他见过他的话他肯定不会忘。

这个想法短暂地出现在他的脑中。winter soldier移开了视线。有一瞬间他对上了那双美丽的灰蓝色的眼睛，他的心微微一动。

这很奇怪。

winter soldier的嘴唇在面具下抿紧。他不喜欢这种感觉。他可能又要失灵了。他讨厌电击。讨厌那种呕吐感和漂浮感，还有随着而来的空虚感和绝望感。

“他是谁？”他的声音真好听，带着点沙哑的，平稳的语气也像是带着笑，只不过应该属于另一个人。winter soldier的脑子里浮现了一个朦胧的人影，纤细的身材，好像带着光晕似的模糊。

只有那双美丽的眼睛是那么鲜明。

winter soldier握紧了枪，他确认管理员没有发现他的异样，无论如何这都不是他想被抹去的记忆。

应该有一个名字，他想，却什么都想不起来。

 

Steve不能问更多了。更多会显得异样，而异样带来的只有惩罚。他想看看那个人，即使下半张脸被挡在面具下面，但他的眼睛让他感觉很熟悉。

是一种带着热度的饱胀感，好像突然充斥在了他的胸膛里，让他想要流下眼泪。

Steve下意识地用手抚摸颈侧，他的嘴唇无声地开合，最后重重地抿住。

我得见到他。

“这次的任务完成的很好，但是秩序的建立远远需要更多。”他的长官递给了他一个文件夹，Steve翻开，“我需要更多人。”他说，‘神盾’这两个字眼让Steve微微张大了一些眼睛，幸好他的长官没有注意到，Steve合上了文件夹，记下了地点和人物。

“当然，认识一下你的搭档。”

【winter soldier。】Steve在心里叹息，我是否认识你？我是否曾经见过你？在运兵车上Steve控制不住地想要触碰对方，winter soldier坐在他的对面，和他只不过隔了一臂的距离，只要他伸出胳膊就能触碰到对方，他确信对方一定会让他触碰。

Steve想起了有一次发生的事情。“别杀我，”那个男人说，被泪水染湿的脸显得很凄惨，Steve折断了他的手指，他从喉咙里发出了尖利的尖叫，震得Steve的耳朵发疼，“你应该告诉我我想要的了。”

Steve指的是那份名单，“然后我就能给你你想要的。”甘美的死亡。Steve踩断了他的又一根手指，他冷淡地看着男人在地面哀嚎，“闭嘴。”他突然就有些烦躁，扯住了对方的衣领，“我没时间和你耽搁。”

但那个男人看着他，眼睛睁的老大，他好像突然歇斯底里，瞳孔扩张，表情扭曲，但他的嘴里发出了微弱而轻柔呢喃，这个对比让Steve有些烦躁，“别杀我……我有一个孩子……我有一个妻子……他的名字叫Jamie……她的名字叫Nina……”他喋喋不休地自言自语。

直到最后Steve也没问出他想要的。长官惩罚了他。但那个时候电击带来的疼痛早已忘记，他记得是他从那个男人的钱包里看到的。他的确有一个妻子和一个孩子，那双被血和泪蒙住的脸和照片里幸福的笑着的脸没有一点共同点，Steve记住了那张照片，那是一张有着暖黄色的色调的照片，他的妻子抱着他的孩子坐在凳子上，他站在旁边。

Steve的心脏不知为什么就有些痛。那个孩子蓝色的眼睛刺痛了他，他们脸上的笑容让Steve有些不知所措，他把那张照片揉成一团。

一切都是为了秩序。他告诉自己，少部分人的牺牲是为了更多更多人的和平。但那种仿佛电击带来的疼痛让Steve不能忘记。

就好像有细密的电流流过了他的心脏。就好像他的血液逆流。

而现在他只是看着那双灰蓝色的眼睛，熟悉的疼痛又再次涌上心头。

【我爱着你。】一个细弱的声音说。Steve没有去寻找声音的来源，他有时总是会出现这种幻听，而在他看到那双灰蓝色的眼睛后幻听出现的次数更频繁了。Steve不想去报告，他喜欢这种感觉。

这让他感觉像是活着的，像是他是一个自由的活生生的人。

我好想碰他。

Steve垂下了眼睛。周围的人都在监视着他们。只要他有一点不恰当的举动就会被报告，Steve不喜欢随着而来的电击和疼痛，那让他的幻觉出现的更厉害了，他想他是渴求着电击的，但短暂的幻象出现后的空虚让Steve很难受，就好像他的心脏被掏去了一块。

他如果被报告也会被电击吗？Steve想，他的手指在膝盖上下意识地抽动，他不喜欢自己脑子里出现的想法，他看来是那么温柔，他看起来那么可爱，他应该值得一切最好的，而光是想象他可能会被电击就让Steve感觉喘不上气，他是一只泰迪熊，Steve想，有一次他经过了一家商店，那个孩子抱着一只棕色的小熊，走在那个孩子身边的人告诉那个孩子这是一只泰迪熊，而他应该爱护它。他也是一只泰迪熊，Steve想要爱护他，想要抱抱他。灰蓝色眼睛冷淡地看着他，Steve想要弯出一个微笑，但他及时地制止了自己。

我能不能只和他待在一起呢？他几乎想这么提问，见到他之后原来的一切好像都变得那么难以忍受，乱七八糟的东西都出现在了Steve的脑子里，他肯定他绝对没有经历过的，他肯定那不是自己的。

但那种幻象真美好，他能肆意地笑，他能肆意地拥抱一个人，他也能亲吻一个人，他能把自己全身心地献给一个人而不用管顾什么后果。

“这里有神盾的联络点，”Steve说，“一周后他们会交换情报。”

他有了一周。他能碰碰他的泰迪熊吗？Steve想要亲吻对方，Steve想要触碰对方，他想看看面具下的那一张脸，即使那会带来更多让他疼痛的幻象，但有些东西值得孤注一掷。  
  
  
  



End file.
